


Home-cooking date

by BlackRoseMii



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, M/M, date, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: It was supposed to be another boring evening with paperwork for Clover. But luckily, he had someone who wanted to help him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Home-cooking date

**Author's Note:**

> Second day, a domestic date!

He was a top student during his academy days. Diligent, hard-working and always striving to be better than the day before. He didn't just excel in his academic studies. He was also the best fighter in his grade and always eager to help his fellow classmates.

He did everything he could to be the best version of himself he could possibly be. Many people loved him for this reason.

And together with a semblance like his, many people expected great things from him.

But nobody is perfect. Even Clover Ebi had something he wasn't good at.

„Eating out again?“ Elm asked.

„There's just so much paperwork to be done. I don't have the time to cook for myself.“

„Again,“ Harriet added with an eyeroll.

Clover just shrugged and gave the two women a lopsided smile, pouring in the last bit of coffee into his mug. He added some milk and sugar and leaned against the counter of the small kitchen. Despite Atlas' institutions being so well funded, the lounge most of the personel used was rather small. Next to the kitchen - which could barely even be called a kitchen – there were a few couches standing around a large coffee table. There were a couple of shelves, but there was a severe lack of books in then. Empty of other furniture, the rest of the room was quite spacious.

And yet, with the number of people currently being in that room, it felt a lot smaller than usual. It was much more lively than what the brunette was used to. He took a look around to see most of their new teenage associates chatting to each other; even his coworkers seemed to take part in their conversations.

But even amongst all this, he could easily make out a pair of familiar red eyes. And as if on cue, Qrow looked right back at him. Clover gave him a curious nod and in response got a reassuring smile from the huntsman.

Clover knew Qrow and bigger crowds of people didn't go well together, but it seemed like he wasn't bothered by the current one. In fact, he was happily participating in whatever kind of conversation he and the others had.

He looked worlds apart from the man the brunette met on the streets of Mantle. And every day his smile became a little wider. A sight Clover just couldn't get enough of.

A voice beside him brought him out of his thoughts.

„You know that's not healthy, right?“

„It's just a light meal, really.“

„Your  _ light meal,“  _ Harriet made air quotes to highlight the words, „usually means some form of junk food.“ 

The brunette sighed in defeat.

„Guilty as charged.“

The shorter woman clicked her tongue, shook her head and left the kitchen together with Elm. They waved at their colleagues to follow them out of the lounge. Clover downed the last of his coffee when he heard a familiar voice approaching him.

„Did they leave you alone?“ Qrow sounded too casual to be worried. Almost as if he had been waiting for an opportunity to speak to Clover alone.

„And you? You looked like you were having a pretty interesting discussion,“ he replied with a smile.

Qrow shrugged in response.

„Can't keep up with their youthfulness anymore.“

The brunette gave him a little chuckle while he was putting away his mug and then let his partner continue.

„So it'll be boring paperwork for the rest of the day for you? Sounds tough.“

„You can join me if you want. No better way to end the day than to work through reports together.“

„Are you asking me out?“

The huntsmans sudden retort left Clover speechless for a moment, but soon his smile widened and so did Qrow's.

He had flirted with him for who-knows-how-long and he had been sure Qrow would get his hints. But for most of the time, his flirtations were leaving him a blushing and stuttering mess. But Clover noticed that after a while, his reactions shifted towards playful teasing and lingering looks. At times, it was Clover who needed a few seconds to organize his thoughts again and hide a blush.

And the way the black-haired man stood there - one arm leaning on the counter, the other casually in his pocket – he was sure Qrow wasn't just being nice. He was flirting back.

„If you're fine with ordered food and stacks of papers, sure.“

Being an ace operative had its advantages. For one, he didn't have to sleep in the barracks, like most of the other soldiers. He had his own apartment. It wasn't very fancy or big, but it did have a pretty nice view onto the ever lit streets of Atlas.

However, since he was always busy with his missions and training, he didn't have much time to relax in his own home. There were a few plants here and there, but other than that, it didn't look like he spent much time here.

The brunette gave his guest a few more moments to take a look around and get used to the new environment. He didn't expect Qrow to actually take his offer, but he was more than happy to spent the evening with him. Even if they'd only do some boring paperwork together.

„I'll make us some coffee,“ he said after putting a pile of papers on the small table in the living room.

Qrow did the same and followed Clover into the kitchen. Just like with the rest of the apartment, everything looked almost new, as if it was barely ever used. The only exception was the coffee machine, which just started to grind the fresh beans.

„So is it true what the others said? That you're always eating junk food?“

Clover couldn't help but laugh at Qrows question.

„Is it that surprising?“

The black haired man thought about it for a second.

„Kinda. I thought you'd eat healthier than that.“

The brunette shrugged in response.

„I don't have the time to cook for myself. I make breakfast when I can, but that's about it. And besides...“

He hesitated to continue. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave Qrow a flustered smile.

„...I can't cook. My semblance is the only thing that keeps me from burning the kitchen.“

This really seemed to surprise the huntsman. He blinked a few times and his silence made Clover worry. He made sure to show his best side around Qrow. But now he had admitted a flaw. Hopefully this wouldn't make him think less of him.

But it looked like he didn't need to worry. After a short while, the black haired man smirked as if he just got an idea.

„Then how about this? Instead of some greasy junk food, you'll get my cooking.“

Clover was surprised but also intrigued about his offer. When would he ever get the chance to taste his crush's cooking if not now?

The brunette smiled and gestured further into the kitchen.

„All yours, master chef.“

Qrow chuckled and placed a hand on the operative's shoulder.

„Oh no, big guy. You're going to help.“

„Bu-,“ Clover started, but was quickly cut off by Qrow.

„I'll teach you. As thanks for helping me with my semblance earlier.“

Clover sighed in defeat and proceeded to show Qrow around his kitchen. If they wanted to cook together, he'd have to know where all the tools were.

Even after the last bit of food was eaten and both plates cleared, the two men were still chatting and laughing over seemingly trivial things. But with good company, everything could make for a great evening. Or a date, as Clover added in his thoughts.

„I'm impressed. I didn't know you could make such great pasta out of the few things I had here.“

„I'm used to working with what I have. The tribe where I grew up didn't really include a supermarket.“

He said it so casually, but it was clear it was a part of the huntsman's life he wouldn't mention to just anyone. It piqued Clovers interest.

Where did he grow up? What was his family like? He knew his nieces, but what about his parents? Did he have siblings? How was his life before meeting him?

There were so many questions he would have liked to ask him. So much he wanted to know about him. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to get the answers right away.

Qrow was very much like him. Both of them had distanced themselves from others and opening up to people didn't come easy. Which was why spending the evening together and discovering new sides of each other was all the more important.

Clover knew he wouldn't get to know everything about Qrow right away. But he could learn about him little by little. And the thought of that brought a bright smile to his face.

And some day, maybe even he could finally start opening up to him, too.

„You know, I've the feeling we forgot something.“

But that would wait until after their reports were finished.


End file.
